Osomatsu's Theory of Happiness
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, OOC, no pairing. Semua kembar Matsuno kesulitan beradapatasi dengan hidup sejak hilangnya Osomatsu yang diculik sejak umur 10 tahun dan belum kembali hingga saat ini. Bagaimana cara mereka melanjutkan hidup ketika mereka tak lagi lengkap? Sementara itu, ternyata ada yang mengintai mereka dari bayangan gelap. Summary gaje, RnR


**Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari video fan made Osomatsu cover lagu Ayano's Theory of Happiness. Ini juga berdasarkan salah satu chapter Osomatsu-kun (yang ditranslit di tumblr). Cerita ini AU, jadi semuanya mungkin bakalan jadi OOC. Selamat membaca**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, no sho-ai, Kidnapping, Crime, Dark!Osomatsu, Depressed!Osomatsu, Depressed!Matsuno sextuplets, miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: Akatsuka-sensei, aku pinjem karakternya dulu *dilempar pena dari surga**

 **Osomatsu's Theory of Happiness**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Missing Red**

Warna merah.

Warna merah identik dengan banyak hal, mulai dari hal menyeramkan seperti darah, api, ataupun alarm yang berbunyi, tapi bisa juga identik dengan hal yang menyenangkan seperti warna pahlawan kebenaran ataupun lipstik yang menggoda.

Bagi Matsuno kembar, warna merah identik dengan kembaran tertua mereka.

" _Uwaah... keren... Super Sentai memang keren! Kalau sudah besar aku juga mau jadi seperti Super Sentai!"_

" _Aku juga! Aku juga!"_

" _Aku juga sama!"_

" _Kamu ikut-ikutan saja!"_

" _Aku mau jadi Super Sentai warna Merah! Aku kan yang paling tua dan kuat!"_

" _Lho kok gitu Osomatsu-niisan... nggak adil!"_

" _Biarin!"_

" _Kalau begitu aku warna biru, aku kan anak kedua... jadi warna biru!"_

" _Ng... aku hijau?"_

" _Aku mau warna ungu."_

" _Lho, Ichimatsu, ungu kan seperti Super Sentai keenam..."_

" _Aku maunya warna ungu."_

" _Sudahlah biarkan saja."_

" _Kalau begitu aku kuning!"_

" _Kalau begitu aku... pink? Pink kan seperti perempuan!"_

" _Tidak apa-apa Todomatsu, cocok kok untukmu."_

" _Benarkah?"_

Karamatsu ingin tertawa mengingat kenangan manis itu. Tangannya dengan hati-hati menggeser tumpukan baju milik saudara-saudaranya yang beraneka warna. Biru, hijau, ungu, kuning dan pink. Saat kecil, mereka selalu memakai baju dengan warna dan model yang sama, mungkin karena terlalu melelahkan bagi orang tua mereka membelikan mereka pakaian yang berbeda-beda (dan juga ada kemungkinan mereka akan rebutan kemudian bertengkar) tapi sejak menentukan warna kesukaan mereka berdasarkan Super Sentai kesukaan mereka (siapa anak kecil laki-laki yang tidak suka Super Sentai?) warna itu seperti menjadi identitas mereka.

Orang tua mereka pun menyukainya, karena semakin mudah untuk membedakan mereka dan seakan itu menjadi kesepakatan dalam diam, semua Matsuno kembar selalu memakai baju sesuai dengan warna yang menjadi identitas mereka.

Tapi ada satu warna yang menghilang.

Karamatsu akhirnya menemukan satu-satunya baju berwarna merah. Ia mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati, agar tidak membangunkan adik-adik kembarnya yang tidur dengan lelap.

Jaket hoodie berwarna merah. Baunya sedikit apek karena selalu ada di dalam lemari. Jemarinya dengan lembut mengelus selembar pakaian itu di tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap warna yang sudah lama menghilang itu.

Kenapa, kenapa hal semacam itu harus terjadi pada mereka?

Sehari setelah mereka menentukan warna kesukaan Super Sentai mereka, orang tua mereka menyewakan kamar di rumah mereka agar mendapat uang tambahan. Karamatsu tidak menyalahkan orang tua mereka, membesarkan enam anak kembar pastinya memakan banyak biaya. Tapi siapa sangka yang menyewa kamar di rumah mereka adalah orang itu.

Tougo namanya, Karamatsu tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Lelaki paruh baya yang berpura-pura baik dan mampu menipu semua orang di sekitarnya, tapi ternyata ia adalah penjahat. Yang pertama membongkar kedoknya adalah Osomatsu, yang kemudian disiksa agar diam dan menariknya ke dalam beberapa aksi kejahatannya.

Memang pada akhirnya semua keluarganya tahu siapa Tougo sebenarnya, tapi Tougo mengancam mereka semua dengan senjata tajam, bahkan akhirnya ia pergi dengan membawa serta Osomatsu sebagai sandera.

Pada awalnya mereka semua terlalu takut untuk melapor polisi, karena takut Osomatsu akan langsung dibunuh. Namun setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka melapor juga.

Seandaianya mereka melapor lebih cepat...

Karamatsu sedikit tersentak melihat tetesan air matanya menetes ke atas jaket hoodie merah di tangannya.

Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melihat kakak kembarnya lagi.

Umur mereka waktu itu masih 10 tahun, mereka memang nakal, tapi Karamatsu tidak bisa memikirkan kenapa hal seperti itu terjadi pada Osomatsu.

Hari berubah menjadi minggu, minggu berubah menjadi bulan, bulan berganti menjadi tahun, semuanya terus menanti Osomatsu akan kembali ke keluarga mereka. Tapi polisi pun sudah menyerah dan harapan mereka semakin menipis.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Osomatsu, apakah dia masih hidup? Tidak, tidak, Karamatsu yakin sekali Osomatsu masih hidup. Ia bisa merasakannya, mereka kan kembar. Ia pasti tahu ketika kakaknya pergi dari dunia ini.

Hanya saja, ketika mereka masuk SMP, ketika akhirnya mereka menemukan kabar kalau mayat Tougo ditemukan, mati dibunuh seseorang, mereka kembali menanti Osomatsu kembali.

Tapi, itu tidak terjadi.

Bukan, bukan tidak, tapi belum.

Karamatsu masih percaya, suatu saat nanti, kakaknya pasti pulang ke rumah. Lalu kemudian memakai jaket ini.

Sejak Osomatsu menghilang, keluarganya menjadi berantakan.

Ayahnya menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Ibunya pun sempat depresi. Sedangkan ia dan saudara-saudara kembarnya...

Mereka semua seperti kehilangan sekeping diri mereka yang sampai sekarang belum kembali.

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mata mereka berlima, terus meronta entah pada siapapun agar mengembalikan kakak kembar mereka.

Air mata yang mengalir itu semakin lama semakin kecil, karena meski kehilangan kepingan diri mereka, mereka masih hidup dan harus terus berjalan menyusuri hidup.

Kembar enam berubah menjadi kembar lima.

Karamatsu berubah menjadi kakak tertua mereka dan harus memimpin mereka. Jujur saja, tanpa Choromatsu, Karamatsu tidak yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

Jyuushimatsu yang dulu selalu menangis paling keras sekarang selalu tersenyum meski senyumannya tidak pernah mencapai matanya.

Ichimatsu yang dulu tampak tegar, sekarang semakin pendiam dan sulit mengajaknya bicara.

Todomatsu yang dulu selalu manja dan mengikuti mereka kemana pun, sekarang menjauh dan sering tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Karamatsu dan Choromatsu sendiri, mereka melampiaskan stres mereka ke hal lain. Karamatsu yang senang berpakaian dengan gaya yang "menyakitkan" menurut Todomatsu dan Choromatsu yang menjadi otaku idol.

Mereka semua sudah tumbuh dewasa, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berminat mencari kerja ataupun pendidikan lebih lanjut.

Tapi tak ada yang menyalahkan mereka, tak ada yang menuntut mereka, karena semua orang di sekitar mereka tahu bahwa mereka semua menjadi seperti itu karena kehilangan salah satu kembaran mereka.

Meski Choromatsu selalu mengatakan mereka harus bergerak maju, mereka tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan terus hidup mereka seperti ini, tapi ia sendiri pun belum bisa bergerak maju.

Mereka tidak utuh, bagaimana bisa terus bergerak maju? Karamatsu hanya bisa tersenyum getir sambil menghapus air matanya.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini, tapi ia rasa, ia akan menunggu, kalau perlu sampai seumur hidupnya, sampai Osomatsu kembali ke pelukan mereka semua.

Dan kemudian mereka bisa kembali utuh.

Seperti puzzle yang tersusun rapi, menampilkan gambar yang indah.

Karamatsu mengambil napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan menangis diam-diam oleh adik-adik kembarnya. Ia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua, karena Osomatsu sedang pergi, ia yang harus menjadi kakak untuk mereka semua. Setidaknya sampai Osomatsu pulang... Sehingga ia bisa menjadi adik kembali.

IoI

"Anak-anak NEETku sayang."

Semua kembar Matsuno, hanya berlima tentu saja, segera mendongak, melihat ibu mereka memasuki kamar mereka yang sempit. Ibu-ibu yang lain mungkin akan sangat stres melihat anak mereka menjadi NEET meski sudah dewasa, tapi itu tidak terjadi pada ibu mereka. Ia selalu terlihat senang melihat mereka bermalas-malasan di rumah.

Karena meski mereka NEET, setidaknya mereka masih hidup dan ada bersamanya. Tidak seperti...

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanya Choromatsu, menaruh majalah idolnya dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Ini, Tou-san dapat hadiah kaus dari kantor, tapi ternyata kekecilan, jadi buat kalian saja. Kalian ada yang mau?" tanya ibunya, menunjukkan kaus itu pada mereka semua.

Kaus polo shirt simpel, yang menurut Todomatsu agak ketinggalan jaman, berwarna merah.

Mereka semua hanya bisa memandang kaos itu dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berani bicara. Karena mereka semua tahu, warna itu seharusnya milik siapa, tidak seperti ibunya yang tidak tahu.

"Ah, Kaa-san tahu kalian tidak ada yang suka warna merah, tapi daripada dibuang kan sayang...," bujuk ibu mereka saat tidak ada yang menyahut. Mereka semua saling pandang satu sama lain dengan berat hati.

"Todomatsu bagaimana? Ini bukan pink sih, tapi kan hampir sama seperti merah," bujuk ibunya lagi.

"Eh!? Uh...," Todomatsu yang disebut langsung gelagapan dan melihat kaos berwarna merah itu seakan itu milik hantu.

"Biar aku saja," akhirnya Karamatsu berdiri, tidak bisa membiarkan adik kembarnya syok hanya karena sepotong pakaian. Meski ia mengaku dalam hati, hatinya begitu ngilu melihat warna merah menyala kaos itu.

"Benarkah? Kaa-san sudah kira, kamu kan suka pakai baju mencolok," ibunya tersenyum senang dan Karamatsu cuma bisa tersenyum getir. Ia menerima kaus itu, yang meski cuma selembar, entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat seperti bola besi.

"Ya sudah, Kaa-san belanja untuk makan malam dulu ya," kata ibu mereka dengan senang, sudah bangga bisa memberi hadiah pada anak-anak mereka.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Karamatsu masih terpaku di tempat dengan sepotong kaus merah di tangannya. Ia tidak punya hati untuk mengecewakan ibunya, tapi pada saat yang sama ia tahu ia tak bisa mengenakan kaus ini. Warnanya membuat dadanya sakit dan ia ingin menangis.

"Karamatsu-niisan...," panggil Choromatsu, khawatir karena kakaknya diam saja.

"A-aku cuma akan pakai beberapa kali saja... tenang... tidak apa-apa, cuma untuk menyenangkan hati Kaa-san...," kata Karamatsu sedikit terbata-bata.

Mereka semua menatap Karamatsu, atau lebih tepatnya, kaus merah itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Osomatsu" menjadi kata tabu di rumah keluarga Matsuno. Karamatsu sendiri tidak ingat kapan nama itu terakhir kali di sebut. Kadang ia hampir percaya semua saudara kembarnya perlahan mulai bergerak maju melupakan kakak kembar mereka itu.

Tapi, siapa yang ia bohongi? Melihat wajah mereka yang terdiam dan begitu sendu melihat sepotong kaus berwarna merah, Karamatsu tahu mereka pun masih belum bisa melupakan Osomatsu. Itulah alasan kenapa saat mereka membuat jaket khusus, kembaran sesuai dengan warna yang mereka sukai, ada sepotong jaket berwarna merah meski tahu tak ada yang akan mengenakannya.

Karena mereka kembar enam, bukan kembar lima.

Jaket itu milik Osomatsu, meski ia tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Karamatsu-niisan, kau tidak perlu memakainya kalau memang... berat, bilang saja modelnya tidak sesuai dengan sensemu, atau apalah...," saran Choromatsu. Tentu saja dari semua, Choromatsu yang paling bisa melihat Karamatsu yang begitu terguncang harus memakai warna milik kakak kembar mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa... cuma untuk menyenangkan ibu... tidak apa-apa... aku bisa menganggap ini warna biru yang baru," balas Karamatsu sambil tertawa hambar.

Choromatsu tidak protes lebih jauh, ia hanya mundur, membiarkan Karamatsu melepaskan jaket hoodie biru kesayangannya. Sang kakak kembar kedua itu, sadar kalau semua mata saudaranya ada padanya. Untuk kali ini ia tidak merasa senang mendapat begitu banyak perhatian ataupun bangga dengan tubuhnya yang bagus, semua pandangan sendu dan menyakitkan itu membuat dadanya makin sesak.

"Todomatsu, coba lihat majalah ini," Choromatsu memecah keheningan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian semua adik kembarnya. Karamatsu berterima kasih padanya, maupun pada adik-adik kembarnya yang lain, karena mereka semua dengan baik hati berusaha keras untuk terlihat tidak peduli.

Ichimatsu kembali bermain dengan kucing jalanan yang baru ia pungut, Jyuushimatsu... entahlah, mungkin dia sedang menangkap udara. Sedangkan Choromatsu sedang membicarakan soal fashion idol kesukaannya dengan Todomatsu.

Karamatsu mendesah dan memakai kaus merah itu.

Ternyata ukurannya pas, meski dadanya masih terasa sesak. Ia tidak berani melihat cermin untuk hal ini, meski ia bisa melihat cermin puluhan kali sehari, tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak mau melihat seperti apa pantulan dirinya.

"Hm... b-bagus kok, cuma modelnya memang ketinggalan jaman," Todomatsu berusaha untuk memberi komentar yang kasual tapi Karamatsu bisa melihatnya.

Semua adik kembarnya hanya bisa sekali menatapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Untuk kali ini, Karamatsu tidak sakit hati, karena ia sendiri pun tak mau melihat dirinya.

Karena ia bukan Osomatsu... tapi dengan wajah yang sama, rasanya seperti melihat Osomatsu.

"A-aku akan perlihatkan pada Kaa-san, mungkin sudah pulang," kata Karamatsu cepat, kemudian segera keluar kamar.

Semua kembaran Matsuno yang masih di kamar, akhirnya melepaskan napas yang tak sadar sudah mereka tahan.

"Ng... lihat deh pose Nyaa-san di majalah ini agak nakal daripada biasanya," Choromatsu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian adik-adiknya kembali. Biasanya ia tidak akan melecehkan idola kesukaannya, tapi persetan dengan itu, ia tahu betul semuanya butuh pengalih perhatian.

Semua adik-adiknya berkerumun di sekitarnya dan ia membuka halaman yang ia maksud.

"Oh... dia cantik," komentar Jyuushimatsu singkat, penuh senyum meski matanya terlihat kosong.

"Aku mulai mengerti kenapa Choromatsu-niisan suka padanya," Todomatsu mengangguk-angguk.

"Hmph," Ichimatsu kembali bermain dengan kucingnya.

"Iya kan!? Iya kan!? Nyaa-san memang manis, kalian tahu? Dia itu-"

Biasanya tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar Choromatsu soal idolanya, bisa berlangsung berjam-jam, tapi untuk kali ini mereka membiarkan kakak kembar ketiga itu mengoceh, mengisi keheningan menyakitkan yang ada di dada mereka.

IoI

"Wah pas, sekali-sekali kamu harus pake baju seperti ini Karamatsu, kamu terlihat lebih dewasa."

Sebuah pujian dari ibunya dan itu cukup. Karamatsu ingin membuka kaus di badannya, merobeknya, membakarnya kemudian berlari ke atap agar ia bisa bernyanyi sesuka hati.

Hanya dengan sepotong pakaian berwarna merah, mental dirinya dan adik-adik kembarnya seperti hancur berantakan.

Mungkin mereka semua phobia dengan warna merah. Atau mereka terlalu merindukan sosok yang seharusnya memakai warna ini, sampai sangat menyakitkan bila melihat orang lain memakainya.

Karamatsu cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan saudara-saudaranya, mendecakkan lidahnya terlalu keras saat tidak sengaja melihat pantulannya di kaca jendela.

Ia seperti Osomatsu, tapi tahu ia bukan Osomatsu.

Matanya memanas dan Karamatsu berlari ke kamarnya, membukanya dan membantingnya tertutup.

Ia tidak ingin membuat adik-adik kembarnya khawatir, sebagai kakak ia harus tenang dan terkontrol. Tapi ia tidak kuat, hanya sekilas pantulan dirinya di jendela membuatnya tak mampu berhenti memikirkan Osomatsu.

Dimana kakaknya sekarang, apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah ia sehat, apa ia makan dengan cukup, apa ia masih suka warna merah, apa ia pernah memikirkan mereka semua-

"Karamatsu-niisan."

Tepukan di pundaknya dan panggilan namanya membuat Karamatsu seakan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Karamatsu menatap Choromatsu, untuk sesaat, ia melihat mata yang sendu namun juga penuh pengertian atas bebannya sebagai seorang kakak. Karamatsu mengangguk, paham kalau ini saatnya ia berhenti, jadi ia melepaskan kaus merah itu dan menghempaskannya ke lantai.

Semua mata di ruangan itu memandang kaus itu. Seakan bicara dengan telepati, semuanya saling mengangguk, sepakat kalau kaus warna merah itu harus enyah dari rumah ini.

"Mungkin kita bisa membuatnya kelunturan..?" usul Todomatsu.

"Atau membuangnya?" usul Jyuushimatsu.

"Tidak, tidak, kelunturan masih bisa dipakai, lagipula ada kemungkinan malah baju yang lain jadi berwarna merah... kalau dibuang Kaa-san bisa mencarinya dan kecewa...," tolak Choromatsu.

Karamatsu hanya bisa mendesah, sudah terlalu lelah, entah kenapa, sehingga ia hanya memakai jaket birunya dan berbaring di sofa.

Ichimatsu yang terus diam, membiarkan kucing di pangkuannya melompat dan kucing itu segera menyerang kaus merah di lantai, menggosokkan badannya ke kaus itu dan menajamkan kukunya di sana.

Semua kembar Matsuno, hanya berlima tentu saja, memandang pemandangan itu dengan diam.

Setelah kucing itu puas, ia kembali melompat ke pangkuan Ichimatsu.

"Bagus," Choromatsu mengangguk dengan puas. Semuanya pun tampak setuju, kaus merah yang tadinya masih baru sekarang sudah penuh bulu kucing dan berlubang-lubang.

"Sebenarnya sayang sih... mungkin Oso-" perkataan Jyuushimatsu segera dipotong.

"Jangan sebut namanya!" hardik Ichimatsu keras. Jyuushimatu segera menutup mulutnya dan semuanya diam.

"Ichimatsu, kau terlalu keras!" omel Choromatsu. Ia tahu, Ichimatsu yang paling bereaksi keras kalau menyangkut Osomatsu. Seakan ia sudah membenci kakak kembarnya itu. Tapi Choromatsu tahu, karena Osomatsu membangkitkan perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan, karena itu adiknya itu bereaksi demkian.

"Ia sudah melupakan kita! Ia tidak kembali! Tidak akan kembali!" teriak Ichimatsu lagi, biasanya ia begitu diam, namun sekalinya bicara membuat semua orang merasa sakit mendengarnya.

"Ichimatsu-niisan!" pekik Todomatsu, kesal dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Bibir Jyuushimatsu sudah bergetar dan di pelupuk matanya sudah ada air mata yang belum menetes. Choromatsu yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, menarik kerah jaket Ichimatsu agar ia berdiri. Karamatsu segera melompat dari sofa.

Hanya karena nama itu hampir disebut, semuanya segera lepas kendali.

"Tenang! Semuanya! Hentikan!" sahutnya keras. Ia tak peduli apakah ibunya bisa mendengarnya di bawah, tapi ia harus menghentikan adik-adiknya sebelum mereka bertengkar serius ataupun terluka.

Choromatsu melepaskan kerah Ichimatsu, jujur saja biasanya ia bukan orang yang kasar, tapi perkataan Ichimatsu memang sudah melewati batas.

"Ichimatsu... kata-katamu keterlaluan, terserah apa kau sudah menyerah soal Osomatsu-niisan atau apa. Tapi, Osomatsu-niisan tetap bagian dari hidup kita, kita tidak bisa melupakannya seakan ia tidak pernah ada," tegur Karamatsu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengambil alih peran ini dari Osomatsu, tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya sebaik kakaknya itu. Ia tidak yakin yang ia katakan itu benar dan bisa dimengerti oleh adik-adiknya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin Karamatsu masih bisa mengatakan _"Osomatsu-niisan akan kembali, aku yakin itu. Bahkan aku merasa dia sedang melindungi kita, dari tempat yang kita tidak bisa lihat."_ Tapi sekarang, harapannya sudah begitu tipis hingga rasanya menyakitkan, jadi ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Dan Choromatsu, tenanglah... tidak biasanya kau meledak-ledak begitu," kata Karamatsu lagi. Choromatsu hanya menggeleng dan memijit dahinya,

"Maaf... aku cuma capek... ya capek," katanya, padahal semuanya tahu kalau mereka semua belum keluar dan melakukan apapun hari ini. Tapi, sepotong kaus merah itu memang membuat mereka merasa lelah lahir batin.

"Ichimatsu, kau harus minta maaf, ke Jyuushimatsu terutama," kata Karamatsu lagi. Ichimatsu tampak mendelik tidak suka, tapi ia tetap membungkukkan badannya ke arah Jyuushimatsu. Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Karamatsu sudah cukup puas dengan itu.

Jyuushimatsu menepuk pundak Ichimatsu kemudian memeluknya, Karamatsu mendesah lega dan ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Todomatsu yang sudah kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan smartphonenya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karamatsu, duduk di samping adiknya yang paling kecil.

"Hm," jawabnya entah apa maksudnya.

Karamatsu tidak menekan lebih jauh, tapi ia tetap duduk di samping Todomatsu, bahkan ia tidak mengatakan apapun meski Todomatsu menggeser duduknya dan hampir bersandar ke badannya.

Karamatsu menggosok wajahnya dengan tangannya, sedikit agak keras, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk meluapkan rasa frustasinya.

Ia ingin menangis, meraung, meronta, ia lelah dengan peran ini.

Ia sangat ingin Osomatsu kembali... karena ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan kakaknya itu.

IoI

Gangguan tidur merupakan sesuatu yang sudah wajar dialami oleh Choromatsu, dulu ia selalu terganggu karena Jyuushimatsu dan Osomatsu yang di tidur di kedua sisinya memiliki gaya tidur yang buruk. Tapi, sejak Osomatsu pergi, meski Jyuushimatsu sudah berhenti bergerak-gerak, Choromatsu sering terbangun di tengah malam.

Sulit baginya untuk tertidur kembali, tapi ia tetap berbaring, posisinya di antara Todomatsu dan Jyuushimatsu memang membuatnya sulit keluar dari tempat tidur tanpa mengganggu mereka berdua.

Mungkin aneh, mereka yang sudah berumur lewat dari 20 tahun masih tidur bersama di futon yang sama. Tapi, ia juga merasa ironis, karena tidak ada yang menyalahkan ataupun melarang mereka menghentikan kebiasaan ini.

Setelah Osomatsu menghilang, semuanya tidak pernah sama lagi.

Karamatsu mengambil alih peran sebagai kakak pertama, tapi Choromatsu tahu betul Karamatsu tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri karena itu ia pun ikut membantu.

Tapi mungkin bantuannya tidak cukup, karena ia merasa Karamatsu makin tertekan akhir-akhir ini.

Semua saudara-saudaranya seperti semakin hancur perlahan-lahan.

Orang lain mungkin tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya kehilangan satu orang kembaran membuat yang lain begitu terpuruk.

Mereka semua tidak mungkin mengerti. Kecuali mungkin yang sesama saudara kembar.

Mereka semua selalu bersama, sejak dikandungan, sejak dilahirkan. Mereka tumbuh, bermain, menangis dan tertawa bersama.

Keberadaan semua saudara-saudaranya hampir sama normalnya dengan oksigen yang mereka hirup setiap hari.

Ketika menghilang seorang, mungkin orang lain bisa bilang setidaknya ia masih memiliki empat saudara kembar lagi, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Mereka semua bukan Osomatsu, hanya karena wajah mereka semua sama, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menggantikan Osomatsu.

Selain memikirkan kesehatan fisik dan mental saudara-saudaranya lain, Choromatsu juga tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Osomatsu.

Seperti apa rasanya sendirian di luar sana, Choromatsu yang tidak pernah hidup sendirian tidak bisa membayangkan. Apakah sakit yang ia rasakan sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Osomatsu? Setidaknya ia masih memiliki saudara-saudaranya yang lain, tapi Osomatsu tidak memiliki seorang pun di sana.

Kalau memang menyakitkan, kenapa ia tidak kunjung pulang? Apa benar yang dikatakan Ichimatsu? Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka dan tidak akan pernah pulang?

Tidak mungkin, semuanya bermula karena Tougo menculik kakak kembarnya itu, tapi Tougo sudah tidak ada sekarang lalu kemana Osomatsu?

Atau mungkin dia sudah...

Choromatsu menutup matanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu kuat-kuat.

Ia bergerak lebih dekat ke Todomatsu, berusaha mencari kehangatan agar bisa menenangkan hatinya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Tidak mungkin, ia pasti bisa merasakannya ketika Osomatsu sudah tidak ada dari dunia ini. Ia dan Karamatsu pernah membicarakan soal itu, dulu sekali. Mereka berdua sepakat, Osomatsu baik-baik saja, mereka semua kembar, meski terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu mereka pasti bisa merasakannya.

Tapi kemungkinan itu tetap ada dan membuat Choromatsu semakin takut. Ia tak yakin ia bisa terus menunggu Osomatsu tanpa kepastian seperti ini.

Choromatsu menghentikan napasnya saat mendengar sesuatu bergerak di kamarnya.

Saudaranya yang lain terbangun, bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan hanya dirinya yang punya gangguan tidur, rasanya semua saudara kembarnya mengalami hal yang sama.

Sulit melihat dalam kegelapan, tapi dari siluetnya, punggung yang membungkuk itu, Choromatsu tahu yang terbangun adalah Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu terdiam, tak sadar Choromatsu pun terjaga sama seperti dirinya. Ichimatsu yang tidur di pinggir, lebih mudah untuk keluar dari futon, ia berjalan menuju lemari dan Choromatsu tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Meski tak bisa melihatnya, Choromatsu yang hampir terbangun setiap malam, tahu apa yang sering dilakukan saudara-saudara kembarnya yang lain.

Mereka semua akan mengabil jaket hoodie merah, yang seharusnya dimiliki Osomatsu, terkadang hanya menggenggamnya, kadang mengendusnya, kadang memeluknya, bahkan kadang memakainya tapi semuanya selalu diakhiri dengan isak tangis pelan.

Choromatsu mendesah pelan, tak terdengar Ichimatsu yang terisak tanpa kata.

Ia harus meminta maaf pada Ichimatsu besok, sekarang ia mengerti, meski adiknya tadi sore mengatakan hal seperti itu, itu hanya bentuk perlindungan untuk berhenti berharap Osomatsu akan kembali. Kalau memang ia sudah membenci Osomatsu, tidak mungkin ia akan menangisi jaket hoodie merah itu.

Ingin rasanya Choromatsu bangkit, kemudian memeluk Ichimatsu yang menangis erat-erat.

Tapi ia tahu, bukan pelukannya, ataupun pelukan saudara-saudara kembar yang lain yang saat ini Ichimatsu inginkan.

Tapi pelukan dari kakak kembar mereka yang sudah lama menghilang.

Karena itu setiap Choromatsu hanya bisa diam, sambil mendengarkan isak tangis pelan saudara kembarnya kemudian menutup mata, membiarkan air matanya sendiri menetes.

Oh sepertinya mulai dari besok ia harus minum obat tidur agar berhenti mengalami ini setiap malam.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Tadinya sempet mikir ini bakalan jadi one-shot tapi akhirnya panjang banget. Yah, aku juga belum kuat nulis sampe akhir.**

 **Jujur nulis chapter satu ini aku hampir nangis, aku paling nggak tega ada anak kembar dipisah tapi yah ini kan kebutuhan cerita**

 **Dan maaf ya kalau ada nama yang ketuker-tuker, kebiasaan nulis anak kembar suka gitu**

 **Silahkan reviewnya**


End file.
